Spark plugs of this general type and methods for their manufacture are known, for example from WO 2012/113002 A1. Shields located at the front end of the spark plug are used to calm the flow of the combustion gas/air mixture in the region of the spark air gap or the spark gap between the electrodes, and thereby improve ignition of the combustion gas/air mixture. The prior art shields are made from tubes or tube sections in order to achieve the best possible shielding in the circumferential direction of the spark plug.